


Haven't You Done This Before?

by undermyumbreon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: EatTheRare, First Date, First Kiss, First date!, M/M, but it gets better at the end!, everything is an awkward fest ahaha, it gets a little sexy at the end~, poor Brian... he's doing his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undermyumbreon/pseuds/undermyumbreon
Summary: Brian takes Jimmy out for a date. He's nervous, but he thinks he has this date in the bag. At least, until they get to the destination. Italics are Brian's internal thoughts.





	Haven't You Done This Before?

     Brian tapped on his steering wheel, humming and vocalizing to the tune on the radio as he waited for Jimmy to come out from his place in the townhouse complex. He shimmied a little in his seat, feeling quite positive about the evening. He had finally asked Jimmy Price out on a date earlier in the week. Friday had arrived and Brian was ready for the date to start. He finally saw a door open and a figure come out in a long dark coat. _This has to be Jimmy_. Brian lowered the passenger side’s window and called out, “Jim!” the figure looked up and waved, rushing over to the car. _It’s definitely Jimmy._ Brian raised the window up right before Jimmy opened the door. As soon as he hopped into the car though, Brian felt like there was a hard object in the pit of his stomach. Doubt overcame him immediately and the pep evaporated. It was during these anxiety episodes when Brian would become very sassy and agitated. It was his defense mechanism, even if his thoughts and actions were hurtful.  
     “I’m so excited to see what you have planned for us!” Jimmy said cheerfully, buckling his seatbelt, “It’s been a while since I’ve been out on a date-“  
     _Probably because you’re weird-_  
     “-with someone as cute as you~!” Jimmy teased.  
_I take that back._ “Ah… Thanks?” Brian felt his cheeks burn up, but he wasn’t very fond of being called cute. _At least it was a compliment, right?_ Brian turned the car key all of the way and drove out of the complex on to the main road. Along the way, Jimmy attempted to wheedle the location for their date out of him.  
     “So is there food at the place because I ate late at like, noon, so I’m really hungry.”  
     “Yeah they have food.”  
     “So it’s a restaurant? Or just a place that has food too because then I can assume the portions of the dishes and-”  
     “Jim! Relax okay!? There will be food and drinks there, don’t worry.”  
     A few moments of silence passed before Jimmy piped up again, “And will they have entertainment there? I was at a show last weekend and I don’t mind going again if you’re wondering-“  
_Ohhhh MY God!_ “JIMMY! Don’t worry about it! Just wait for the surprise.” _For once in your life Jimmy, Jesus!_  
     “Okay fine- fine-“ Jimmy held his hands up defensively. Brian managed to drive the last twenty minutes without further probing. Instead, Jimmy went on a long winded ramble about his neighbors and their “nuisance of a pet dog.”  
     “Okay I _get_ it Jimmy. The dog barks loudly and craps on your lawn. That’s what all dogs do,” Brian shook his head.  
     “This dog is a _menace_ Brian. I swear I don’t think you should come over to my place until that beast is DEAD. He’s worse than any dog I’ve been arou-"  
     “Oh look, here we are!” Brian interrupted, as he put the car into park. He looked over at Jimmy and expected amazement. Instead, the other man appeared very underwhelmed. In front of them there was a small single story brick building with a large red lit-up sign reading, ‘CASINO’ in all caps. Yellow tinted round lights outlined the edges of the letters. It looked run down and graffiti decorated sections of the walls. A few people were smoking outside with drinks in their hands.  
     “Oh…”  
     _Oh? What does THAT mean??_ “Well, what do you think Jim?” Brian asked tentatively.  
     “Um… I mean it’s fine, I guess…”  
     “What do you mean it’s ‘fine’?”  
     “It’s fine.”  
     Brian sighed, “Just be honest with me about it.”  
     “I don’t like it Brian.”  
     “At all?”  
     “No.”  
     _Great_. Brian groaned, “Why…”  
     Jimmy seemed to fumble with his words before answering, “Well I just… don’t.”  
     “Just trust me on this Jimmy, you’ll enjoy it. I’ve been here before.”  
     “I don’t know Brian. This feels like something a high school boy would do for the first date he’s ever been on in his _life_. Except you know, take their date to the arcade or something instead.”  
_What’s this guy’s deal!?_ “Jimmy they have food and there’s gambling. I thought you were hungry!”  
     “I am! I’m just saying that as a man who has been on several dates before, this is sort of on the more cheap side for a first date.”  
_You can’t even distinguish a cheap cologne from an expensive one._ “I didn’t say it was going to be fancy. Where did you get that impression?”  
“You said it was going to be a unique place better than where my past dates have taken me.” _Oh… right…_ “I just took that as an invitation to a renowned place in Baltimore. Even the Horseshoe Casino is nicer than this _place._ ” __  
Brian was getting ticked off by Jimmy’s responses, “Can’t you see that I’m trying to woo you?”  
     “Well, the only thing you’re ‘wooing’ is my boredom frankly.”  
     _Ouch._ Brian was about to retaliate, but he was suddenly getting choked up. He looked away out of the driver’s side window and said nothing. Brian took his pointer finger and thumb and squeezed the skin between his eyebrows. His eyes were shut tightly. _Don’t cry- God you’re being pathetic-_  
     “Brian…” Jimmy sounded concerned.  
     “What-" Brian said sternly, trying to hold back the embarrassment in his voice.  
     “What’s wrong? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to come off so curtly about this… I was just expecting something else-"  
     “Okay okay!” Brian yelled, turning back to face Jimmy. Jimmy looked shocked at Brian’s tone. Brian’s hands turned into fists while they rested on his thighs. He lowered his voice, “So this is… my first date… with a man…” he trailed off, mumbling the last few words.  
     There was a pause before Jimmy said, “I didn’t know that…”  
     “So yeah, I guess I am like a teenager on his first date,” Brian continued, “I was just- tryin’ to impress you, but I don’t know what I’m doing. I'm not used to this...” Brian unclenched a hand and waved it around before resting it on his leg again. He sighed heavily, looking down. _Maybe I should just drive us home before I freaking lose it-_  
     Brian saw Jimmy’s hand touch one of his. On contact, his body went numb and his face felt hot, “You’re just nervous of what other people will think of you?” Jimmy asked softly. It sounded more like a statement, but none the less, Brian nodded reluctantly.  
     “I really like you Jim… I don’t know what I’d do if someone commented negatively about that. I'm not used to having people judge my date.”  
     “You can let me handle that Brian. I’ve dealt with that kind of situation before,” Jimmy took his hand in his and held it. Brian felt a shiver go up his spine.  
     “It’s just that… the casino and bar scene is like- MY place you know? I’m comfortable there and I thought-" Brian scoffed at himself, “I thought it would be fun to teach you some card tricks and win some money without worrying about the environment I’m in. I would only have to worry about what people said about me. I truly am the teenage boy who couldn’t let go of his favorite place in favor of finding out what his date actually likes to do…”  
     Jimmy released Brian’s hand and walked his fingers up Brian’s arm, “Well, I can show you what your date actually wants,” the closer Jimmy’s hand got to Brian’s face, the more flustered he became. Jimmy cupped his cheek and pulled him in close. Brian instinctively closed his eyes as their lips met. It was a soft, tender kiss and it felt like the world to Brian. When they parted, Brian suddenly got an idea.  
     “Maybe we should go somewhere more private then, if we're doing-” Brian made a random motion with his hand, "-this type of thing," he suggested sheepishly.  
     “Where?” Jimmy seemed interested in the idea.  
     “There’s this hiking place nearby with a parking lot and it ‘closes’-” Brian put air quotes around the word, “-at sundown, so we should be alone.”  
     “That sounds perfect. Let’s go!” Brian started the car and drove the brief five minutes to the empty hiking trail parking lot. There were a few lamp posts to keep the lot lit at night. The car was parked far away enough where the light allowed for a person to see right in front of them, but kept the couple hidden from strangers who may happen to wander by.  
     “Let’s get in the back seat,” Brian said. Jimmy nodded and they both exited out of the car doors on their sides. When they both crawled into the back, the kissing resumed. This time, the two kissed hungrily and much sloppier then before. Brian parted his mouth slightly, a small moan elicited from within him. They locked lips as Brian pushed Jimmy down onto the seats. He straddled Jimmy to maintain his balance on the small surface. Brian was getting overheated from the progression of intimacy. He broke the kiss and hurriedly unzipped his brown bomber jacket, slipping it off quickly. He let it fall to the floor, revealing a skin tight dark bluish grey tee that emphasized his toned chest and arms. He then popped the buttons on Jimmy’s coat and thrusted it open, showing off the whitish beige sweater Jimmy always loved to wear underneath. He took the bottom edge of the fabric and lifted it to expose Jimmy’s stomach. Brian shimmied off of Jimmy while kissing him from the neck down to his stomach.  
     “Brian-" Brian felt Jimmy’s hand become submerged in his hair, stroking the locks. Brian was right above the edge of Jimmy’s pants. He nudged it down slightly with a finger, continuing to kiss Jimmy’s skin. He heard Jimmy let out a soft sigh. Brian’s body was burning up. He felt so numb and fully of ecstasy. Lewd thoughts were rushing at him. _Further, go further. It would be so easy to keep going-_  
     But he stopped. He lifted his lips from Jimmy’s skin and let out a breath, “I think-“ he murmured.  
     “You what?”  
     “I think that’s as far as I want to go- for tonight I mean.”  
     Jimmy giggled, “ _Oh_? For now~?  
     _Ugg, stop._ “Shut upppp,” Brian said half-heartedly, sitting up, “Wow I- I really got carried away-" Brian huffed out a chuckle when he saw their clothes in a disheveled state. _Really carried away._  
Jimmy let out a hearty laugh, “In a good way though, right!?”  
     “Yeah… in a good way,” Brian smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head.  
     "I would have let you keep going."  
     "I didn't ask!"  
     "You were probably thinking it given the way you so craftily worked on me." _Okay NOW you're embarrassing me Jim. Can't help that I really like you-_ Jimmy sat up with a groan, "Oh God am I getting old! Next thing you know, you’ll be checking to see if restaurants offer a senior discount!” he joked, buttoning his coat.  
     _Oh God Jimmy._ “You’re not THAT old Jim,” Brian rolled his eyes.  
     “Maybe I will be when we’re still dating,” Jimmy winked, smirking. Brian’s gapped at him.  
     “That’s like a decade from now!”  
     “I know~”  
     _Oh God you’re killing me Jimmy!_ “L-let’s go home now.”  
     “But I’m starving! I haven’t eaten since-"  
     “I forgot!” Brian grumbled, “I don’t know where I should take you though,” he admitted as he gathered his jacket.  
     “I think I got the place~! You have to let me drive there though.”  
     “Fine.”  
     In a surprise twist, they returned to the casino. Jimmy explained that Brian gave him what he wanted, so he should return the favor. They ate together at the bar and conversed with fellow patrons. As Jimmy finished his soda, he watched Brian take a stab at Blackjack. Jimmy cheered for him whenever he won a round. Jimmy even tried his hand at slots, but didn’t have much luck. Nonetheless, they had collectively won roughly fifty dollars. The couple was quite jolly on the way home. They sang to the radio and laughed together. Back at Jimmy’s complex, Jimmy waved to Brian as he walked back to his townhouse. Brian waited until he was fully inside before taking off. He felt dreamy about the whole night, excited to see where this relationship would take them next. When he got home, all Brian could think of doing was heading straight to bed. He changed into a loose white t-shirt and light blue shorts. Before he crawled into bed, Brian saw a new message on his home phone. He played the recording.  
_“Hey Brian, it’s Jimmy! Just checking in and hoping you got home in one piece.”_  
“What a worry wart,” Brian snorted.  
_“Thank you for taking me out tonight. I can’t wait to do it again soon. I have some free time on Sunday if you want to plan something-"_  
“Yes!” Brian pumped his fists into the air.  
_“But this time, I’ll be choosing where we go! Call me back when you can. Bye!”  
_ Brian kept pumping his fists in the air, congratulating himself on successfully scoring a second date. He turned off the light and jumped into bed. He would call Jimmy in early the morning before he went to work. _Wait- Jimmy works at the same time as me tomorrow._ Brian’s heart leapt in his chest. _Oh God._ He hoped he would be able to focus on the case with Jimmy around. _Oh well… let’s just wait and see._


End file.
